Captain American't / My Supernatural Sweet 16
Captain American't / My Supernatural Sweet 16 '''is the 14th episode of MAD Season 2, and the 40th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary '''Captain American't: Can Steve Rogers defeat the Red Skull and make it to the performance of his 2:30 show? We'd say he Captain American't! My Supernatural Sweet 16: The Winchester Brothers from Supernatural face the scariest monster yet: a teenage girl named Ashlyn. Unfortunately they realized they have wrong address, they supposed to took 666 but instead took 664 Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that Mila Kunis escorts a lucky officer to a Military Ball. #Opening Scene #[[Captain American't|'Captain American't']] (Movie Parody of Captain America: the First Avenger) #Animated Marginals segment #Stork has napkins that aren't wrinkled (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Ghost Rider's Training Wheels (Spoof on Ghost Rider) (Ad Parodies segment) (Animation by Mark Marek) #Tomato, Tomahto (Cartoon) #How I Left Your Brother (at a Highway Rest Stop) (TV Parody of How I Met Your Mother) (Cartoon) #Mouse doesn't want cheese at the end of Applebee's Maze (Restaurant Parody of Applebee's) (Stop-motion Cartoon segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Bomb Surfboard (Spy vs. Spy segment) #Celebrity Superpowers (Celebrity Superpowers segment) #Animated Marginals segment #Clifford's Notes (TV/Book Parody of Clifford the Big Red Dog / Spoof on CliffsNotes) (Ad Parodies segment) #The Tin Man steals the heart (Spoof on the Tin Man from L Frank Baum's the Wizard of Oz) (Animated by Mike Wartella) #[[My Supernatural Sweet 16|'My Supernatural Sweet 16']] (TV Parody of My Super Sweet 16 ''and ''Supernatural) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from My Supernatural Sweet 16) Sam says, "I can't believe I got a skull as a party favor!" and Dean says, "I can't believe that I found shoes for the dress!" (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the very first time Ghost Rider appeared, and the only time ''My Super Sweet 16'' gets parodied. *This is the second time Clifford the Big Red Dog appeared. *This is the third time Supernatural and How I Met Your Mother appeared. *In the "Stork has napkins that aren't wrinkled" cartoon, the half of the music is from Pinocchio 2: Boy, Oh Boy, Real Life is Hard from [[Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent|'Episode 28']]. *Fred Tatasciore and Tara Strong do the voices of Rick and Mouse, just like Storybook Weaver and Storybook Weaver DeLuxe. *The slogan from Ghost Rider's Training Wheels is: But look at you, you're riding a bike. *The slogan from Clifford's Notes is: You'll be a well read kid, thanks to the Big Red Dog. If he speaks his language, that is. Voices *Hugh Davidson - Bucky, Big Kid, Dad, Stork, and Possessed Girl's Dad *Brian T. Delaney - Jack Black, Kid, and Sam Winchester *Will Friedle - Captain America and DJ *Jim Meskimen - Chester Phillips, Teacher, Doctor, and Ashlyn's Dad *Rachel Ramras - Lady Gaga, Girl, and Tomato *Kevin Shinick - Abraham Erskine, Red Skull, Dean Winchester, Gollum, Tin Man, Johnny Blaze, Devil's Dad, How I Left Your Brother (at a Highway Rest Stop) Announcer, and the MAD News Anchor *Tara Strong - Margaret Carter, Ashlyn, Kid's Mom, and Mouse *Fred Tatasciore - Nick Fury, Devil, Rick, Clifford's Notes Announcer and Celebrity Superpowers Announcer Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes